Catch China
by NakamaLuna
Summary: China mengundang anak-anak asuhannya untuk makan malam bersama. Belum juga acara makan malam dimulai, tiba-tiba mantan teman-teman anggota Allied forcesnya datang ke rumahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? Read and find!


Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Catch China! © NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Humor gajelas.

Warning: Humor garing, gajelas, shounen-ai, yang gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back~ :D

~xo-0-ox~

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar China. '_Ah, weekend datang lagi'_ pikir China sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kegiatannya ketika _weekend_ tiba hanyalah bersantai-santai di rumah, mengurus pandanya, maupun ngapel ke rumah Shinatty-chan. Akhirnya, China membuat suatu keputusan. Ia meraih telepon genggamnya yang bertuliskan 'Made in China' kemudian mulai menelpon seseorang.

~xo-0-ox~

Pagi berganti menjadi malam. Sinar rembulan terlihat menerangi kota Beijing. China bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan seseorang, yah sebenarnya banyak orang. "Aiyaah! Kalian sudah datang aru!" pria berambut panjang dikuncir itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat anak-anak asuhannya sudah berkumpul di depan rumahnya.

Yap, China mengajak anak-anaknya untuk makan di rumahnya. Tentu saja gratis, dan dia ingin reuni sebentar. "Silahkan masuk aru!" ia mempersilahkan semuanya untuk masuk.

Japan tersenyum, "Yao-nii, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja aru! Bawalah adik-adikmu ke ruang makan, aku akan mengambilkan makanannya untuk kalian!" Ia kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Bau sedap yang memenuhi dapur tercium hingga ke ruang makan, membuat anak-anaknya tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan Ibunya(?) itu. "Ini dia aru!" China menaruh beberapa piring makanan dengan lauknya ke meja makan.

"Uwah! Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan Aniki! Ini pasti lezat da ze!"

"Benar sekali, gege. Aku sudah lama tidak mencicipi rasa masakanmu." Taiwan tersenyum pelan, sementara Hongkong yang berada disebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

China sedang menatap kepada anak-anak asuhannya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar aru!" terdengar balasan dari China. "Selamat datang aru, loh?" pria berambut panjang itu terkejut ketika melihat (mantan) teman-teman Allied Forcesnya itu datang ke rumahnya. "Ada apa aru?"

"Hey... China! Tidak sopan loh kalau menanyakan 'ada apa' sebelum mempersilahkan tamumu masuk!" ujar America.

"Itu benar sekali, _mon cher_. Memangnya kau tidak pernah menerima tamu sebelumnya?" sambung Francis.

China hanya bisa misuh-misuh kesal (sejak kapan dia ketularan England?) kemudian mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk dengan tidak ikhlasnya. "Baik... silahkan masuk, aru," China menggeser pintu rumahnya agar tersedia cukup ruang bagi mereka untuk masuk. Setelah dipastikan semuanya masuk, China langsung bertanya. "Ada apa aru?"

"Hahaha! Hero satu ini hanya ingin memastikan keadaan temannya baik-baik saja!" America tertawa lantang.

England menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Emm... karena kita sudah datang, kenapa kau tidak menjamu kami? Kami 'kan tamumu. Apalagi, sekarang hampir waktunya makan malam."

China mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, mau makan gratis ya?"

Jleb. Mereka semua terdiam. Perkataan China tepat sasaran sekali.

"Nah lho, bener. Ya sudah, tunggulah di ruang makan aru. Aku akan segera membuatkan tambahan makanan." China kemudian pergi ke dapurnya.

Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, dan Hongkong dengan serentak menengok kepada anggota Allied Forces itu. "Selamat datang, America-san, England-san, France-san, dan tumben tidak ada Russia-san?" ujar Japan.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah kami telepon, _mon cher_. Mungkin dia akan terlambat karena harus mengurusi masalahnya (baca: Belarus)."

Tidak berapa lama mereka menunggu, China datang dan membawa sepanci makanan. China memperhatikan England dengan tatapan membunuh yang tajam, takut-takut jika England megang anaknya (baca: Hongkong). England yang dilihatin kayak gitu, langsung pindah duduk ke dekat America dari tempat duduknya yang semula, yaitu dekat Hongkong.

"Ini, silahkan makan." China menaruh pancinya di meja makan.

"Hoho! Makanan buatan China pasti enak!" America berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Sejak kapan kau lebih memilih makananku ketimbang burgermu itu aru?" China mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ng.. sudahlah! Mari kita makan!" America menahan alasannya. Karena restoran Mekdi lagi diperbaikin semuanya dan ingin diganti jadi Tonijek, ia terpaksa tidak memakan junkfood dulu. Kaepci miliknya disegel karena peristiwa Israel yang menurutnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya.

Acara makan berlangsung dengan tidak khidmat. Karena ternyata kemampuan makan sambil berbicara milik Alfred tidak hanya berlaku kepada hamburger saja, namun berlaku juga pada makanan yang ia makan sekarang ini. Berkali-kali pula China menatap England dengan pandangan membunuh. Membuat England keselek lima belas kali. Japan yang merasa daritadi kakaknya melihat England hanya bisa menahan kesalnya karena sang kakak tidak menengok sedikit pun ke arahnya.

Pria beralis tebal itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih minuman. Ia kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Japan, China, Taiwan, South Korea, dan Hongkong menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Padahal dia lagi tidak mengunyah tapi bisa keselek juga. America yang berada di sebelahnya menepuk-nepuk punggung England, sementara France menyodorkannya minuman.

Japan, Taiwan, South Korea dan Hongkong mengeluarkan tatapan _Enak-aja-lo-mentang-mentang-kakak-gue-ngeliatin-lo-terus-bukan-berarti-lo-bisa-ngedeketin-dia_ ke England.

"Oh ya, aru," China menatap semuanya dengan heran. "Russia tidak ada, aru?"

"Begitulah _mon cher_," France mengibaskan rambutnya. "Padahal sudah kami telepon, mungkin dia akan terlambat datang."

China mengangguk sebentar kemudian bengong cukup lama hanya untuk memikirkan kenapa Russia tidak datang. Seketika itu juga, adik-adiknya berhenti melototin England, tapi berganti menjadi memikirkan cara untuk menyiksa Russia.

England agaknya bisa bernafas lega setelah terlepas dari tatapan maut keluarga bermata sipit ini.

~xo-0-ox~

Acara makan telah usai, setelah mereka semua membereskan segala peralatan, tiga anggota Allied Forces itu masih dengan santainya mendekam di rumah China. "Tidak pulang aru?"

"China! Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti mengusir kami? Pantaskah kau bicara seperti itu kepada HEROmu ini?"

China hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kami ingin menginap malam ini disini, boleh?"

China mendelik tajam kepada perkataan England. "Boleh. Asalkan kamar kalian ditempati bertiga. Malam-malam tidak ada yang keluar kamar, apalagi menyelinap masuk ke kamar mereka(baca: Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Hongkong)" ia mengeluarkan tatapan _Nyentuh-anak-anak-gue-lo-bakal-kena-jurus-kungfu-turun-temurun-gue._

England diam, ia memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya. Pengen ngomong aja serba salah.

"Hei! Aku punya permainan! Mau ikut?" America memecah keheningan. Sejenak, semua orang menatap America.

"Permainan apa itu, America-san?" tanya Japan.

"Cepat beritahu kami da-ze!" sahut South Korea.

America mengeluarkan sendok. Sejenak, semua yang berada disana kepalanya miring dengan tanda tanya diatas masing-masing kepala mereka. "Jadi begini, kita semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, kemudian kita taruh sendok ini di tengah-tengah kita. Kita putar sendoknya, sampai sendok berhenti ke salah satu diantara kita. Jika sendok menunjuk ke salah satu dari kita, maka orang itulah yang harus dikejar-kejar sampai tertangkap!"

Semuanya terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi, tidak enak sekali jika hanya menangkap. Sebaiknya ada hadiahnya juga!" ujar France.

America terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau... hmm, malam ini yang berhasil menangkap yang seharusnya ditangkap. Boleh menyempatkan waktunya malam ini dengan yang ditangkap?"

England mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu kayak one night stand?"

America mengangguk. "Jadi, yang ditangkap musti ngelakuin apa aja yang disuruh oleh yang nangkap dia selama semalam ini."

China pucat pasi, takut jika anak-anaknya kena apa-apa. "Jangan aru! Tidak ah!"

"Ayolah Yao-nii. Kurasa permainan ini cukup seru." Ujar Japan.

"Benar Aniki! Aku ingin memainkannya da ze!"

Hongkong tersenyum laknat kemudian mengeluarkan petasannya. "Benar sekali, jika aku menangkap orang yang ditunjuk itu, aku akan mengajaknya bermain petasan semalaman."

Taiwan senyum-senyum. "Ya, Gege?"

China nyerah. Ya sudahlah kalau semua anak-anaknya setuju. Dia mah ikut-ikut aja. "Oke aru."

Sekarang mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran. Semuanya meneguk ludah melihat sendok itu. "Siap!"

Sendok pun diputar. Karena lantainya licin, sendok itu berputar agak lama. Setelah beberapa saat, sang sendok akan berhenti. America terlewati, France terlewati, sendok melambat ke arah England yang udah komat-kamit supaya bukan dia yang kena, takdir berkata lain. Sang sendok berhenti, tepat menunjuk ke arah... China.

"A-aru?"

Serentak, mereka semua memandang China.

"Yeha! Aniki, jika aku berhasil menangkap Aniki, aku menginginkan hadiah yang seru nanti malam da ze!"

Japan menyeringai. "Yao-nii. Sebenarnya sudah daridahulu aku ingin menangkapmu."

Taiwan terkikik. "Gege, jika aku menangkapmu, aku akan mendandanimu yang cantik bak miss China!"

Hongkong senyum. "Daridahulu aku ingin menangkapmu." Ia mengeratkan pegangannya kepada sang petasan.

England menyeringai. "Haha, China. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menangkapmu dari dahulu. Fufufu."

America tertawa lantang. "Sungguh beruntung! Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkanmu, China!"

"Ah, betapa beruntungnya aku ini. _Mon cher_, siap-siap nanti malam ya~"

China komat-kamit gaje. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Setidaknya, berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersembunyi aru! Dan... bagaimana kalau diberi batas waktu juga? Mana mungkin aku harus bersembunyi hingga pagi 'kan aru?"

Mereka semua kemudian terdiam. "Iya juga ya. Nah, kalau begitu sembunyilah! Batas waktu untuk menangkapmu... sekitar 2 jam. Jangan coba-coba keluar dari pagar rumahmu ya! Oh, tadi aku sudah menggemboknya sih supaya tidak ada yang bermain curang!" ujar America.

China berasa ingin menangis saat itu juga.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, akhirnya semua orang mulai pergi mencari negara China itu. China cukup pintar, dia tidak akan bersembunyi di tempat yang menunjukkan sifat dirinya, karena anak-anaknya ikut, pasti akan susah karena mereka sudah tahu betul sifat China. Orang selama ini mereka tinggal bersama, ya toh?

France nyari ke kamar mandi, nihil. Masing-masing anaknya, nyari ke kamar masing-masing, sampai ngubek-ngubek semuanya, nihil. America nyari ke dapur, nihil. England nyari ke kamar China, nihil. Mereka semua kemudian berkumpul di ruang tamu, kemudian mengubek-ubek ruangan itu, namun hasilnya nihil juga. Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam mereka mencari, namun tidak ketemu juga.

"Masa sih dia keluar?" gumam America.

"Bukan mustahil," ucap England. "Dia keluar, tapi tidak keluar pagar. Dia hanya bersembunyi... di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas."

Semua kemudian terdiam. "Bisa jadi." Gumam mereka semua.

Serentak tanpa basa-basi minum susu basi mereka semua segera berlari menuju pekarangan rumah China yang besar itu. Segalanya mereka ubek-ubek, dicari-cari dengan nafsu dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi... nihil.

"Bagaimana bisa dia? Dimana sih? Mana tinggal duabelas menit lagi!" America berteriak frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Padahal tadi aku sudah melihat gembok gerbang, dan masih terkunci." Ujar Arthur.

"Yao-nii... ternyata dia pintar sekali bermain petak umpet."

~xo-0-ox~

"Syukurlah aku menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang aman aru..." China bergumam. Pria berambut cokelat dikuncir itu sedang bersembunyi... di atas pohon. Dari tadi dia meringkuk sebisa mungkin di pohonnya yang sangat tinggi, amat lebat dan berdahan panjang-panjang itu. Ya, hebatnya, daritadi dia tidak kelihatan berkat ranting dan daun-daun pohon yang ada. "Nah, sebentar lagi waktunya habis aru. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi~"

"Wah, mbak, tumben nyangsang di pohon saya juga mbak. Pengen ikutan ya mbak? Mbak baru ya? Matinya kapan mbak? Ihihihihi~" terdengar suara seorang wanita cekikikan di sebelah China.

Mau tak mau, China pucet pasi dan memberanikan diri menengok ke sebelahnya. Dilihatlah seorang wanita berambut panjang, dan mempunyai muka yang sangat pucet. "Ihihihi~ hebat 'kan saya Mbak? Saya baru dari Indonesia loh, Mbak~ sebagai seorang hantu, saya pengen eksis juga di negara lain Mbak. Jadi saya ke China deh Mbak~"

"K-k-kook... KOK ADA HANTU DARI INDONESIA BISA NYASAR KESINI ARU?" China berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Serentak, semuanya memandang ke arah pohon, dan menemukan China yang lagi memeluk batang pohon. "KETEMU!" ujar mereka semua berbarengan.

"Yosh! China, aku yang akan menangkap—" belum sempat England menyelesaikan kata-katanya. America sudah mendumplak pundak England.

"Akulah yang akan mendapatkan China! Aku 'kan HERO!" America berteriak dan berusaha memanjat.

"Ahaha~ sayang sekali, _mon cher_~ akulah yang akan mendapatkan China~" France naik melalui pundak America.

Taiwan terdiam di tempat. South Korea kemudian menginjak bahu France. "Akulah yang akan mendapatkan Aniki, da ze!"

"Tidak secepat itu..." Japan tiba-tiba naik ke pundak Korea, membuat dialah yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat China berada. Jadi urutannya.. England diinjek America, pundak America diinjek France, bahu France diinjek South Korea, bahu South Korea diinjek Japan.

_PSIUUUU! _

Bunyi apakah itu saudara-saudara? Olalaa, ternyata Hongkong naik ke ranting dengan memakai petasannya bak pesawat jet yang baru lepas landas. "HAHAHAHA!" tawa Hongkong membahana.

"GYAA! GYAA! GYAA!" China panik luar biasa dan berusaha kabur dari terjangan mereka. Ia kemudian mencoba pergi ke salah satu ranting pohon, karena Japan sudah berada di dekat batang yang tadi ia duduki, begitupula South Korea dan France yang sudah naik dengan susah payah. America masih manjat, sementara England minta bantuan perinya untuk dinaikin ke atas. "UWAKHH! JANGAN MENDEKAT! HUWAAAHH!"

Batang panjang yang sekarang menopang China itu panjangnya mencapai keluar rumahnya. "GYAAHHH!" China berteriak ketika Japan hampir menyentuh kakinya. China terus mundur... dan tidak mendengar bunyi 'krek'. Malang bagi mereka semua, karena sekarang, England, America, France, South Korea, Japan, Hongkong, dan China sendiri, berada di batang yang sama. Tuh batang tentu aja gak bisa nopang tujuh orang sekaligus.

_KRETEK! KREEEKK!_

"GYAAAHHH!" mereka semua teriak berjamaah karena batangnya patah.. dan.. mereka akan jatuh ke bawah!

"HYAAA!"

_Gedebak! Gedebuk!_ Terdengar bunyi gedebak dan gedebuk enam kali. Tunggu, kok enam?

"Aiyaah.. kenapa tidak sakit aru?" China memegangi kepalanya dan melihat bahwa dia sedang berada dalam gendongan... Russia.

"Da, China. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Russia dengan nada cemas, ia kemudian melihat enam orang yang nyangsang di tembok gede pembatas rumah China dengan jalanan. "Aku terlambat karena ada urusan. Apa sebenarnya permainan yang kalian lakukan, da?"

Syok. Ya, sekarang mereka semua sedang syok berat.

Terlihat seorang wanita tertawa pelan. "Ah, Russia-san. Tadi kami sedang bermain, siapa yang lebih dahulu menangkap Gege, maka dialah pemenangnya dan berhak mendapatkan apa saja dari Gege dalam waktu semalam ini." Ujar Taiwan.

"Da?" Russia memandang China yang udah pucet pasi di gendongannya. "Siapakah yang akhirnya pertama kali mendapatkannya?"

Taiwan tersenyum. "Kaulah orangnya!"

China pucat pasi sambil komat-kamit gak jelas dan misuh-misuh ke Indonesia kenapa setannya bisa nyasar ke negaranya.

"Ne... China.." Russia menyeringai seram dengan aura evil di belakangnya. "Berarti.. malam ini aku boleh meminta apa saja ke kau, Da?"

"A-aru.. itu.."

America kemudian berteriak. "Tapi, kau tidak ikut dalam permainan ini!"

Taiwan tersenyum ke arah America. "Tadi kau bilang, kalau sendok sudah menunjukkan siapa yang harus ditangkap, maka permainan telah dimulai. Kau sama sekali tidak menyinggung bahwa hanya kita-lah yang memainkan ini."

Sekarang semua terdiam dan hanya bisa memandang iri kepada Russia. China masih komat-kamit gaje, sementara Russia senyam-senyum. "Nah.. China.. ayo kita mulai permainan ini da~"

Nasib baik tidak berpihak pada China hari ini.

~xo-0-ox~

"A-aah... aah.. keluarkan 'benda' itu dariku, Russia!"

Teriakan dari dalam kamar China membahana ke seluruh rumahnya malam itu. Semua nations yang berada disana hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan China saat itu.

"Ini.. bagus sekali.." Taiwan daritadi bergumam sambil menahan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Beruntungnya Russia..." gumam mereka semua berbarengan.

Siapa sangka, yang mendapatkan China malah orang yang tidak terduga?

~xo-0-ox~

END

~xo-0-ox~

Ng.. ini pik abal yang dikerjain hanya dua jam-an pas entah kapan sore. Pas lagi pertandingan Nethere ama Denmark.

Dan.. saia lagi keseeel! Denmark kalah! Dan saia naro taruhan ke diaaaa! *semaput*

Oke, cukup curhatnya. Fic ini gaje, abal, humornya garing, banyak typo. Kaepci dan lain-lain adalah plesetan dari nama restoran aslinya. *plak*

Ng.. baru hari ini mublishnya.. minjem leppie punya kakak. Leppie aye gak bisa mublish entah kenapa.. :(

Minat repiu?

Sign,

NakamaLuna~


End file.
